


Finder's Keepers

by PhantomVista



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amorality, Angst, Blood and Gore, Dark, Idk how much tho, Kidnapping, M/M, Snake character, So that was a no-go, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere character, lmao I was gonna put the rape/non-con warning but I knew I would be uncomfortable, this isn't how these two characters act guYS, twisted thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomVista/pseuds/PhantomVista
Summary: One look at his face and he knew he was the one. His forest green hair swept over his right and danced in the wind, his pitch black eyes were a void not of emptiness, but of pure bliss. His smile, the way that dimples appeared if he smiled wide enough or laughed hard enough. His eyelashes stood out the most, making him look a little feminine. He was beautiful, gorgeous, delightful-Addictive.One look at his face told him all that he needed to know.He was his, and only his. Not even the petty police could keep him away from his lover.





	Finder's Keepers

The male young adult sat discreetly in a chair farthest away from the cafe's entrance. His fork hung loosely at his fingertips as he carefully played with the extra chocolate brownie that sat in front of him. Beside the pastry sat a sweet tea. The male placed his fingers on the rim of the cup and rocked it back and forth, creating waves in the liquid.

He crossed his legs and clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. Soon enough, thoughts upon thoughts rushed right in, as if it were forced back behind a thin wall.

_'I'm waiting... Waiting... waiting, waiting, waiting... On what, though?'_

_'Mother always said I should find a pretty girl or guy to date.'_

_'But I don't understand the feeling of affection or love, nor the 'appeal' of sharing your life with someone else,'_

An irritated sigh escaped his lips.

_'I hear it all the time, 'love this, love that' but what do you mean by it?'_

_'Sure, I do get the attachment of something or someone important, but devoting your life, body, and sometimes thoughts, to a singular human being?'_

_'Yeah... No,'_

A cling of a bell chimed from the cafe door, indicating either someone entered or exited the building. The teen didn't falter though.

_'No one at college looks even remotely, uh, hot per se?'_

He opened his eyes and took another sip from his now relatively hot tea.

_'Why bother? I've never found any person attractive in my life, so I guess there's no point in trying anymore. Sorry not sorry, mom,'_

He picked up his fork again and took another piece from the brownie. Bringing it up to his mouth he-

"Um, excuse me? May I sit here? The inside is quite loud and out here's a lot quieter." Another male's voice interrupted his thoughts.

His toxic green eyes glanced at the new voice that had entered. And once his eyes landed on him, he was hooked. His hair was a forest green and his eyes were  _beautiful._ Pronounced eyelashes curled at his bottom eyelid and his skin looked amazing.

The transfixed male caught himself staring and immediately shot his eyes to the other male's eyes. A small, if not awkward smile appeared on his face.

"Of course, I don't mind at all,"

The other male smiled, which caused him to feel a knot of happiness tie in his stomach. He noticed a simple chocolate chip muffin and coffee in his hands.

"Thank you so much, I just cannot stand loud noises and I didn't expect a cafe to be this loud at 9 in the morning."

"Yeah, this place is busy, even at 7 am. It's quite popular, so that's why."

The green haired male chuckled.

"Oh, I completely forgot to introduce myself. My sincerest apologies! My name is Kyōki Mani."

The male finally put the brownie piece in his mouth with a smile.

"Kale Felps,"

Kyōki nodded and took a bite from the muffin.

The silence was... nice. Kale would've liked to talk more with the male, now known as Kyōki, but he couldn't think of anything to start up a conversation. Because of this, he began to stare at the half-eaten brownie as if murdered his entire family.

"... Do you go to school?" Kyōki asked, trying to break the silence. Kale looked up again

"Yeah," he said as he took a small sip from his tea, "I'm going to Ashford University to study child development."

"That sounds interesting, what're you going to use it for?"

"I'd like to become a preschool teacher," Kale chuckled, "I dunno, I like children and I love giving my knowledge to other people so I thought this would work."

He took another sip.

"How about you, Kyōki?"

Kyōki hummed.

"University of California Irvine, I'm wanting to study criminology to become a detective."

Now  _that_  peaked his interest.

Ever since he was a child, his aunt on his mother's side would give him simple yet challenging "crimes" (to a 5-year-old, that is) to him to try and solve. Because of this, Kale developed an interest in solving out non-violent crime. As he got older, his aunt introduced him to shows like NCIS or Criminal Minds so he could try and solve the crime either with the FBI or before them. Thanks to his aunt, he's been hooked on the shows and now slowly starting in trying to get into mystery novels.

A smile formed on his lips.

"How interesting, I've always found that type of work fascinating," Kale finally responded.

"How so?"

"Well, since I was 5 my aunt gave me simple crimes to try and solve, and if I did solve them I'd get a reward," Kale explained simply.

"Reward?"

"Well, she couldn't give me much since my mom didn't want her to me something bad since my mom and my aunt wasn't, and still aren't, on good terms. The only reason I visit her is out of her reluctance and me annoying the hell out of her to take me there."

Kyōki's eyes softened in something relating to pity.

"Anyways, the reward I got was just the satisfaction that I solved it. As I got older, the "crimes" she gave me got increasingly difficult, makes sense. Once I got to my teenage years she introduced me to crime-solving shows like NCIS and stuff like that. Soo... That's about it." Kyōki's face brightened at the ending.

"You watch those types of shows too?? God, my neighborhood I'm living in right now since my recent move from Japan despises those types of shows, so I'm kind of isolated."

Kale laughs a little.

"Well, it's no surprise you like shows like that, you're wanting to be a detective."

After a while, the two men continued talking about literally anything they could, not noticing the sun slowly drooping into the horizon. The cafe slowly emptied its stomach full of people as the night hours crept upon them. Kale couldn't help it. Listening to Kyōki's silky voice calmed any nerves and anxieties he had within him and he couldn't help but stare into the eyes he had. Every time he smiled,  _oh my god_ , whenever Kyōki fucking  _smiled_ it made him want to rip off those pretty lips of his and kiss them  _forever_. Kale continued to stare into those beautiful, dazzling eyes of his-

Until a buzzing in his thigh interrupted his moment, causing a quick flash of anger surge through him.

Kale grabbed his phone from his black, but slightly tight, pants and squinted at the sudden brightness in contrast to the pitch black of night.

"Uh, sorry... My..." He checked the contact name.

_You have received a text from_ :  _Kassie Henderson_

"... My cousin,"

"Oh, it's no problem! I need to get going back to my dorm, anyways, since I had classes at 8:30 tomorrow, haha..." He chuckled awkwardly as if he didn't want to go to that class. As if he felt... Uncomfortable. That thought caused a worm of worry and anger wiggle in Kale's stomach, but he kept a forced smile on his face.

"Well, you better get some rest. I shouldn't've kept you up until 9:34 at night." Kale chuckled nervously, tapping on the notification of the text.

"Nah I usually go to bed at 12 because of homework, but I bet going to bed early won't hurt. See ya!" Kyōki began to get up before a thought dawned on him. "Ah!"

He scrambled to grab his phone and typed in the password into it. He quickly swiped left and tapped an icon and shoved the phone in Kale's face.

"I loved talking to you, and I want to continue to! So I thought I might as well have you put your number into mine! ... if you don't mind, that is..."

If Kale could smile like the devil right now, he would.

"Of course, I don't mind at all..."

He quickly typed his number in with shaky hands. He gave back Kyōki's phone and smiled sweetly.

"I'll text you tomorrow morning with a good morning but with a heart emoji, just so you know exactly that it's me, 'kay?"

Kale nodded.

"Well, now actually "see ya"."

Kyōki ran off to go back to his dorms.

Kale chuckled lowly and looked at the text from his cousin.

_(9:30) Kassie Henderson: Hey, you piece of shit, where are you? What have you been doing? It's already 9:30 and you're usually back at our dorm by 8... What gives, ya shrimp?_

Ah yes, his lovely cousin.

_(9:37) You: Ah sorry, hissy tits. I got caught up with a new guy at this cafe. Pretty cool guy to talk to. Stop being a nosy piece of shit, ya shrimp._

'Oh Kassie, you don't even know what even know what I've been doing.'

Kale chuckled a little bit as he pushed in his cafe chair and put his hands behind his back as he headed back to his dorm.

**'You're welcome mom, I've found a guy I've caught an interest to. And I plan on keeping him.'**

Kale pulled out his dorm key and stuck it into the keyhole and twisted it to unlock the door. He opened the door and stepped into the dorm room with Kassie in the shower.

**'Forever'**

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh I know this first chapter was pretty boring but I had to get the introductions over. Don't worry the real stuff should start soon ;)
> 
> alSO LET'S PRETEND THAT THE UNIVERSITIES THAT THE BOYS ARE GOING TO ARE CLOSER THAN THEY ACTUALLY ARE FOR PLOT CONVENIENCE.


End file.
